


Puella Magi Natasha Magica

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Mash-up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seu desejo era simples, sobreviver àquele lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Natasha Magica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puella Magi Natasha Magica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592160) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela parecia uma criança, mas não se sentia assim. Uma coisa tão inocente e agradável como uma infância foi tirada dela fazia muito tempo. De vez em quando pensava que podia se lembrar de como as coisas eram antes, mas não podia confiar nessas memórias, provavelmente eram mentiras, ou contadas para ela ou criadas por ela mesma como uma forma de conforto. Não precisava de conforto, precisar de qualquer coisa era um sinal de fraqueza, e ela não era fraca. Elas matavam os elos fracos, não seus gestores, as garotas matavam entre elas mesmas. Era parte do seu treinamento, estavam se acostumando a tirar vidas como se não fosse nada importante, mas também estavam aprendendo como não criar laços. Dormir juntas, tomar banho juntas, estudar juntas, treinar juntas, estar prontas para matar qualquer uma delas, estar prontas para que elas tentassem lhes matar.

Ela ficava esquecendo das outras garotas. Não tinha essa intenção, apesar de não ser uma falha. As outras eram erros que foram descartadas como os experimentos falhos que eram, não mereciam uma memória. Nenhuma delas merecia, era parte de ser uma arma cultivada. Elas eram tão parecidas, e foram treinadas para falar e se mover como um, um ativo produzido em massa. Elas não tinham o direito de serem indivíduos, de terem pensamentos únicos, de deixarem uma marca. E ainda assim, ela desejava que pudesse se lembrar delas, tanto quanto conseguia desejar qualquer coisa. Não sabia como se sentiria se pudesse se lembrar dos rostos de todas as garotas que ela matou, nem sabia se sentiria alguma coisa. Talvez esse fosse o objetivo.

Às vezes se perguntava se nasceu no Quarto Vermelho ou foi levada para lá para ser treinada. Era um tipo de jogo, apesar de que ela não o chamaria assim, porque jogos eram proibidos a menos que fossem parte do treinamento. Gostava de imaginar várias histórias sobre o seu passado, não se importando se qualquer delas era verdade. Foi tirada de sua mãe, tiveram que atirar nela para tirar sua filha dos seus braços. Foi criada especificamente para o programa. Era uma princesa de outro país que foi roubada do seu berço. Era uma nacionalista que tinha se voluntariado por escolha própria. Era uma espiã implantada ali para destruir o Quarto Vermelho. Era uma coisa interessante para fazer, apesar de que não diria que era divertido, ela nunca dizia que nada era divertido, não tinha nem certeza de que sabia o significado da palavra.

Ela viu a criatura uma noite, depois da hora de dormir. Seu pulso foi ferido durante o treinamento, e as algemas a estavam incomodando de um modo que nunca haviam antes. Ela manteve seus olhos fechados, não queria ser punida por estar acordada, mas uma estranha risada chamou sua atenção. Era um pequeno animal branco, um que ela não reconhecia apesar de seus estudos em zoologia. Ele não falou com ela naquela noite, nem nas próximas em que apareceu ali. Ele passou pelas garotas, as mudando uma por uma. Ela podia notar a diferença no modo como lutavam, o quão difícil estava se tornando as derrotar, o quão brutais suas lutas estavam. Havia algo mais também, algo que não podia entender exatamente. Quando elas lutavam, coisas que não faziam sentido aconteciam.

Ela nunca teve uma escolha, não até aquele momento. De certa forma, ter escolha era mais difícil de acreditar do que a existência de magia. Seu desejo era simples, sobreviver àquele lugar. Anos depois, ela se perguntaria se todas as sobreviventes fizeram acordos, trocaram suas almas por uma chance de ter escolha só uma vez. A escolha era mais importante do que o desejo, então ela nunca perguntou o que as outras tinham desejado, tudo o que precisava saber era que elas também eram garotas mágicas, e como tais eram ainda mais perigosas do que estavam sendo treinadas para ser. Ela só tinha seus poderes fazia quatro dias quando a primeira caiu em desespero. A bruxa nasceu no meio da noite e matou muitos dos seus gestores antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse a deter. Foi ela quem a destruiu, e teve que matar duas outras garotas para pegar a grief seed. Ela era inteligente, tinha feito a conexão entre o escurecimento das soul gems e a transformação em bruxa, e estava determinada a sobreviver, não iria morrer como uma bruxa.

Kyubey lhe disse a verdade, quando ela perguntou do jeito certo. Ele a parabenizou por não ter ficado tão perturbada quanto as outras garotas normalmente ficavam. Ela nunca lhe contou, mas não se sentia mal por ser usada. Ao menos ele foi honesto sobre isso, e tanto lhe deu algo em troca e permitiu que isso fosse sua escolha. Era culpa dela que tivesse feito o acordo. Na época, ela não se importou, só muito depois começou a se perguntar sobre o que significava vender sua alma.

Estar desconectada de seu corpo tornava algumas coisas mais simples. Ainda doía, ela nunca pediu que Kyubey lhe tirasse a dor, sabia que podia ser útil como um modo de se focar e a impedir de correr riscos desnecessários. Ainda assim, saber que seu corpo não era mais o lar de sua alma, só um modo de proteger sua soul gem, era um alívio. Ela podia o usar como um instrumento de qualquer modo que fosse preciso, e quando fosse necessário podia se dizer que o que quer que tivesse acontecido, tinha acontecido somente com uma casca, não com ela de verdade. Às vezes isso ajudava. Às vezes, só fazia com que se sentisse menos humana, e às vezes, isso ajudava também.

Depois de um certo tempo, ela parou de envelhecer. Não tinha certeza se era uma consequência do seu acordo ou do que foi feito com ela no Quarto Vermelho, e ela não se importava em descobrir. Seria quase impossível, de qualquer modo; não conhecia nenhuma sobrevivente do Quarto Vermelho fora as que fizeram acordos, e nunca viu nenhuma garota mágica além delas sobreviver muito além da adolescência. Décadas se passaram, e ela continuou a mesma do lado de fora, enquanto envelhecia e se tornava mais sábia no lado de dentro. Queria mudar, e um dia a oportunidade se apresentou. Ela conheceu Clint, e foi a segunda vez na sua vida que recebeu a oportunidade de escolher, mas ele não pediu por nada em troca.

Ela nunca lhe contou, nem para ninguém na SHIELD, mas isso não queria dizer que ela era a única ali. Só foi preciso um olhar para ela e Agente Hill saberem que eram a mesma coisa, e apesar de temer o resultado, encontrou em Maria uma boa amiga. Maria a ajudou a usar os recursos da SHIELD para encontrar bruxas, então nunca lhe faltaram grief seeds. Pela primeira vez na vida, encontrou contentamento. Então vieram os Vingadores, aliens caindo do céu, e a queda da SHIELD. O mundo rapidamente se tornou um lugar onde magia era comum e heróis eram frequentemente algo mais ou algo menos do que humanos. Talvez algum dia chegasse ao ponto em que poderia contar a verdade para seu time, e por causa de suas próprias características únicas eles não a julgariam como um monstro por vender sua alma. Ela não tinha certeza se já podia confiar neles, mas talvez algum dia.


End file.
